Not dead, just lost
by TheMollyBee
Summary: Ianto didn't die, instead he somehow ended up back in time, and at Downton Abbey. Has someone set all this up? Is it all an elaborate scheme? Ianto WILL find out. Two of my favourite shows combined, huge plans for this. Reviews are love.
1. Chapter 1

**An idea I couldn't get out of my head. I watched Downton Abbey and then my phone went off, and my ringtone is the Torchwood theme tune. So I thought, what if Ianto was at Downton Abbey? He's a genius when it comes to coffee, maybe he's a good cook? And so the idea was born. It's a little, okay a lot weird, but I think it might work. I'd love someone else's opinion though? This is kind of just the introduction or maybe the entire first chapter, albeit a short one, to see if anyone actually reads this. Please review :)**

**The paragraph in bold is a flashback, the normal writing is the present. Sorry if it seems to switch places quickly, I'm trying to add in line breaks but its not working.**

**...**

"_So have you met the new cook then Daisy?"_

"_Not yet no, but the bell will go soon, Mr Carson will have to show him to the kitchen before then." replied the kitchen maid._

(Miss Patmore's cataracts had got too bad for her to work in the kitchen, and a new cook had been hired, but none of the servants had met them yet, except Mr Carson.

She had been allowed to stay at Downton, and at that moment was trying to help out, despite the efforts of the other servants)

At that moment, Mr Carson walked in, leading a skinny young man, who looked shy, and confused. Despite his weird attire, it was obvious that he was gorgeous.

"_This is Ianto, Ianto Jones. He is our new cook."_

_..._

**Ianto awoke with a start. He glanced around the unfamiliar surroundings clutching his head in an effort to sooth the pounding. He tried to remember how on Earth he had got here. And that is when he screamed.**

**The last thing he remembered was Jack. He was in Jack's arms, which was nothing unusual, but it was the voices he heard that caused him pain.**

_**"I love you Jack"**_

_**"Don't"**_

**And then he'd woken up here. He spoke out into the darkness of the room he was in.**

_**"Am I dead? I can't be dead. Death isn't like this. Either this is a dream... or I've touched some alien tech and ended up somewhere I shouldn't be." **_

**Ianto tried to reason with himself. He knew he couldn't have gone insane, his mind was too powerful. He'd organised his thoughts so no one could take them or read them. His mind was his own, so he'd ruled out mind control.**

**One thing he knew: he had to leave this room. He didn't know what awaited him on the other side, but he needed answers.**

**The room he was in was no larger than a cupboard. In fact, now he looked, Ianto was sure it was a cupboard. Brushing the dust off his suit, he reached up to his forehead to check if he still had a cut there, and winced when he felt it, remembering how he got it.**

**And then it was time to leave the room.**

**...**

Upon leaving his cupboard and discovering that it definitely was a cupboard, he'd found himself in a very grand house. Steadying himself, he decided he should leave and made for the big doors.

Mr Carson had spotted him before that though, and had known who he was, something Ianto was now pondering over. Mr Carson had introduced himself, and then lead a very confused Ianto to the servant's quarters.

"_This is Ianto, Ianto Jones. He is our new cook."_


	2. Chapter 2

All of the servants were very surprised by the arrival of Ianto, as he was a man and they had all been expecting a slightly healthier version of Miss Patmore.

Surprised, but not disappointed as he had quickly made them all lunch that was delicious yet simple.

One person who didn't looked at all pleased about the new arrival was Thomas. All the others had spoken to Ianto and decided he was nice enough, but Thomas had practically growled and almost stormed out.

"Don't mind Thomas, he's usually a bit grumpy."

Yet everyone was confused by the drama of it all, Thomas was never _that_ grumpy or mean...


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto stood in the kitchen preparing the dinner for that evening. Stirring the liquid bubbling away in a saucepan to his right, the melodic swirling of the water helped his mind drift away and he thought about just how long and confusing his first day and been, and it wasn't even over.

Firstly, why were they expecting him?

Secondly, why did Mr Bates' face look familiar?

And third, why had only the footman looked confused by his arrival? At least Ianto assumed it was confusion on his face, after Thomas practically growled his name; he'd decided he was a man who generally kept his feelings to himself.

"I could have a friend here" Ianto thought, "If only he didn't seem so...evil?"


	4. Chapter 4

This isn't a chapter, it's an update.

I've been slacking in writing lately, I know, I'm sorry.

Blame school. Blame school for everything. Also blame society. Yeah.

Well, this is a crap apology.

I have little inspiration right now, but I'm on holidays.

I could be persuaded to write, if there were actually people waiting and wanting me to.

So if you could read and review, that'd be a great help.

Thanks.

Molly.

XOXO

LOL, I'm not Gossip Girl.

Or am I?

No.

No I'm not.


End file.
